The Troubles
by Mussimo Ssi
Summary: Han pasado 30 años desde el conflicto entre Irlanda e Inglaterra. Sin embargo, las consecuencias aún no se han disipado en las capitales de ambas naciones. Patrick, quien dejó a su natal Dublín, es víctima de ello al llegar a Londres. No será fácil para él ser irlandés en el país enemigo, sobre todo después de conocer en la escuela a quién hará su vida imposible: Arthur Kirkland.
1. Chapter 1

_Holi bebesh~_

 _¡Muy Feliz 2018! Les deseo lo mejor para este año._

 _Hoy hay nuevo proyecto. Ya se, ya sé. Solo a mi se me ocurre iniciar otro fanfic cuando no he terminado el otro. La idea me surgió mientras estaba en la carretera en una de mis salidas a campo, y pensé que sería una bonita idea para hacerlo un fic._

 _El turno de ser protagonista le corresponde a: IRLANDA. No importa que aun no sea oficial ;-; pero es que le tomé cariño desde que leí algunos fics en los que sale. Además me parece ideal que sea él y no Inglaterra, aunque no se preocupen, que nuestro querido cejón será co-protagonista (que creo que después de ese summary parece que será el villano jaja)._

 _La historia ocurre en una Ucronia, ya que existe una Irlanda reunificada (Que si bien no es el argumento principal, es importante por el contexto de la historia). El titulo corresponde al Conflicto de Irlanda del Norte (llamado en inglés "The Troubles)._

 _ **Disclaimmer:** Hetalia No me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz. _

_**Advertencia:** AU. Posible OoC. Nombres Humanos. Acontecimientos históricos ficticios basados en reales. Uso de gentilicios despectivos y xenófobos._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1:**

Leer mientras se viaja en carretera resulta bastante molesto, al grado de que es posible mareare por los movimientos, impidiendo poder enfocar bien el texto. Como si las palabras saltaran. Claro que existen personas capaces de no experimentar tal malestar, pero otros comienzan a sentir nauseas tras leer un pequeño párrafo.

Por esa razón Patrick prefirió cerrar su libro y guardarlo en la mochila que le permitieron subir con él. Tomó su pequeño reproductor de música y se acomodó de la mejor manera posible para poder observar por la ventana. El paisaje cambiaba a ratos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo todo lo que se podía ver era un campo rebosante de flores de distintos colores que resaltaban el verde de los pastos. Estos tonos de colores se extendían hasta las suaves colinas que bordeaban el horizonte, donde había lejanos y frondosos bosques. Y toda esta paleta de tonos contrastaba fuertemente con el azul del cielo despejado, permitiendo que el fuerte brillo del sol solo intensificara los colores.

— _Qué lástima estar aquí metido en semejante día._ —pensó Patrick, suspirando y revisando si en su mochila había un cuaderno para poder tratar de pintar el paisaje, pero no lo encontró. Optó en tomar una foto y pintarlo cuando llegara a su nueva casa.

Por un largo rato estuvo dormitando. Solo eran él y la ventana, y su lista de reproducción con canciones de U2. Ni siquiera sintió pasar el tiempo. Estaba quedándose dormido, que cuando su madre lo tomo del brazo, se sobresaltó, llamando la atención de alguno que otro pasajero por el gritó que pegó.

—Cariño, baja un poco el volumen. Te vaya a hacer daño escuchar música tan fuerte.

Se quitó los audífonos para así centrar su atención en ella.

—¿También estás emocionado? —le sonrió, provocando que Patrick le devolviera el gesto. Adoraba verla así de feliz.

—Bastante. —rogó por sonar convincente, pero creyó conveniente decir algo más para complementar su respuesta. —Aunque a decir verdad, el viaje se estar volviendo eterno. —se quejó, mirando el reloj. Hacía una hora que debieron haber llegado a su destino.

Estiró sus piernas en su asiento, para evitar que se entumieran. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, escondiéndose tras las colinas. El paisaje había cambiado. Ahora las suaves colinas eran más accidentadas. A lo lejos vio varias luces. Las casas, que durante gran parte del viaje se hicieron extrañar, por fin hacían su aparición.

—¡Qué bien, por fin estamos llegando! —Helen encendió la luz correspondiente a la fila en la que ellos estaba sentados. De su bolsa sacó un sobre donde tenía anotadas algunas indicaciones.

—Bien. De la central de autobuses tendríamos que usar el _subway_ , para después tomar el autobús de la ruta 10. Eso nos llevará aproximadamente 50 minutos.

Patrick puso los ojos en blanco. Su mamá no debía estar hablando en serio ¿De verdad ella planeaba viajar con todo que traía consigo en el transporte público? Ósea, siempre quiso subirse al metro de Londres, solo que ahora no era la mejor ocasión.

—Pero con todas las maletas que traemos ni loca nos haría viajar así. Por lo tanto, tomaremos un taxi y, esperando que no haya tráfico, deberíamos llegar a la casa en 30 minutos.

Menos mal. Su mamá releyó la carta antes de guardarla de nuevo en el sobre. El autobús desaceleró su marcha al entrar a la ciudad. Muchos de los pasajeros aprovecharon para levantarse de sus asientos y poner en orden todas sus pertenecías para no llevarse demasiado tiempo al momento de llegar a la central, y sobre todo, que no se les fuera a olvidar algo. Él los imitó, aunque no es que trajera tantas cosas consigo. Sus dos maletas se quedaron abajo.

En cambio, su mamá sí debería preocuparse por todo lo que subió con ella. Para empezar traía un polar (a pesar de que el día fue caluroso), una bolsa de comida (ahora llena de la basura que guardaron ahí para no ensuciar), además de su enorme bolso, que triplicaba el tamaño de su mochila por todas las cosas que traía ahí (en cierto punto sacó un montón de bolitas de estambre y se puso a tejer).

Cuando Helen comenzó a guardar todo lo que había sacado durante el camino en el bolso, notó algo en el interior. Era un paquete de regalo, envuelto con un papel que estaba rasgado de una de las esquinas y con el moño aplastado por pasar tantas horas ahí.

—¡Oops!

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó su hijo.

Tomó con cuidado el paquete y lo sacó del bolso. Trató de acomodar lo mejor que pudo el moño, y se lo entregó a Patrick, un poco apenada. Sabía que su hijo no estaba de muy buen humor por estar tantas horas sentado. Así que dibujó una tímida sonrisa.

—Alguien dejó esto para ti en la mañana.

Rasgó la envoltura, y haciéndola bolita la echó en la bolsa de basura. Al darle la vuelta a la caja, sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Helen. Parecía que el malestar que había acumulado por todas las incomodidades del viaje hubiera desaparecido por completo. Ella le correspondió, aliviada de que su hijo se hubiera contentado.

Era un rompecabezas. De 1000 piezas y era de una foto del coliseo romano. Le quitó el plástico protector y abrió la cajita. Le encantaba el aroma de cuando estaba recién abierto.

—Mi amor, aquí no. Se vayan a caer las piezas.

Haciéndole caso a su mamá, guardó el rompecabezas en su mochila. Unos cinco minutos después llegaron a la central de autobuses. Se encendieron las luces del pasillo, indicando que ya podían bajar. Patrick tomó su mochila, la bolsa de basura y el estorboso bolso de su mamá y caminó hacía la puerta, esquivando a los demás pasajeros.

— _Pero que tantas cosas traerá aquí._ —Pensó, por lo pesado que estaba. Ella lo alcanzó, ayudándolo con la bolsa de basura puesto que ella solo llevaba su bolsa y el polar. Ella se adelantó para poder tirar la basura, ordenándole a que la esperara justo en la puerta de entrada al interior de la central.

Se quedó quieto ahí, obedeciéndola. Echó una rápida ojeada al lugar Era enorme, con capacidad para más de 40 autobuses. Y eso que solo era solo una de las terminales. Pensó en la de su ciudad natal, que era una sola terminal para 7 autobuses. Ni siquiera la de Dublín era así de grande.

—Helen y Patrick O'Neill. —escuchó que los llamaron para el equipaje. Notó que su mamá no estaba formada. Miró a ambos lados, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

—Helen y Patrick O'Neill. —volvieron a llamar, pero de nuevo su mamá no aparecía. Patrick la buscó con la mirada. Ella solo iba a tirar la basura, no comprendía por qué se estaba tardando tanto.

Los escuchó que de nuevo llamaron por ellos. Bien, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Le marcaría para saber por qué no regresaba de no haber sido porque se terminó la batería del celular por jugar. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar el bolso – _como si alguien pudiera robarlo_ , pensó-, apareció su mamá.

—Aquí estoy. —llegó corriendo Helen hasta el autobús, disculpándose por la demora. Unos minutos después se reunió con él.

—Irán por una especie de carreta para poder llevar nuestras cosas al taxi. —le explicó, y antes de que su hijo le preguntará, añadió: —Me perdí cuando regresaba. No hay botes de basura adentro ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que fui hasta la puerta de los baños y cuando quise regresar no sabía por cual puerta salir.

—Así que te perdiste ¿Eh? —Patrick trató de contener sus risas.

—No es gracioso. —fulminó a su hijo con la mirada. Te marqué, pero me manda directo a buzón. Quería que me dijeras el número de la puerta a la que llegamos para orientarme. —le reprochó.

—Se me acabó la batería. —se disculpó, un poco apenado. Su mamá suavizó su mirada y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo.

Tratando de acomodar su cabelló, observó a los empleados tratando de subir el equipaje a la carreta. Se preguntó si debía ir a ayudarlos, pero prefirió quedarse en su lugar, divertido por ver como peleaban con algunas de las maletas más pesadas. Sin embargo, dejó de ser divertido cuando una de las maletas se cayó, dejando esparcida su ropa interior y calcetas mal acomodadas a lado del autobús, a la vista de todos lo que estaban en el lugar.

Su mamá estalló en risas al ver a su hijo recogiendo lo más rápido que podía sus calzoncillos, con la cara tan roja que competía con el color de su cabello. Ahora fue su turno de fulminarla con la mirada.

Tras unos minutos de vergüenza, salieron de ese lugar. Trataba de ocultar su rostro aplastando su cabello con las manos, esperando que su flequillo fuera lo suficientemente largo para que nadie lo pudiera reconocer.

—Eso pasa porque no haces caso de empacar como se deben tus cosas. Así como esperabas que la maleta se quedara bien cerrada.

Le iba a responder algo, no podía permitir que ella ganará y siguiera riendo con lo que pasó, pero se quedó mudo al ver el interior de la central.

Si la terminal donde llegaban los autobuses le pareció enorme, aquel lugar superaba por mucho sus expectativas. Ahora entendía por qué su mamá se perdió.

Parecía como un estadio de futbol, o incluso más grande. Tenía dos pisos, con decenas y decenas de negocios. Había cientos de letreros indicando en donde estaba cada terminal. Y una constante voz se hacía presente a través de las bocinas, indicando que autobuses estaban listos para salir y cuales estaban llegando.

Y había mucha gente. Todos parecían estar perdidos, acercándose a los módulos de informes para saber por cual puerta salir para coger sus respectivos autobuses. Muchas personas corrían, esperando no haber llegado tarde, y a veces chocaban entre ellos.

 _"Por la seguridad de los más pequeños, no los suelte ni los pierda de vista."_

Vio muchas familias enteras, con los papas peleando con sus hijos para que apresuraran el paso y dejaran de llorar en casa tienda que se pararan, diciéndoles que no pensaban comprarles nada de chucherías.

—¡Qué grande es este lugar! Si así es esta central, no me imagino el aeropuerto.

—Es enorme. No se parece para nada a la que hay en Dublín. —recordando cuando, de niño, llegó a la capital irlandesa y quedó asombrado por lo grande que le resultaba ese lugar.

Su mamá se detuvo frente a la taquilla de taxis, mostrándole a la señorita que atendía la dirección anotada en la hoja del sobre. Le preguntó si el servicio de taxis podía llevarla hasta allá, a lo que la señorita asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Espere unos minutos en los que llega el taxi.

Salieron a donde se les había indicado, estremeciéndose por el frío de la noche. Cuando Patrick peleaba por no quedar atorado con el suéter – _mamá tuvenía que traer en su bolso el más pequeño,_ volvió a pensar- llegó el taxi.

Como llevaban demasiadas maletas, tuvieron que enviarles un taxi que más bien parecía una furgoneta. Helen se acercó a la ventana del conductor.

—Buenas noches. —le extendió el ticket.

—Buenas noches señora. —le contestó de manera amable el señor, aunque no le dirigió la mirada. —Vaya, parece ser una cargar bastante pesada ¿Eh? Deje le ayudo.

Helen se hizo a un lado cuando se abrió la puerta del taxi y bajó el chofer. La sonrisa que éste tenía se disipó al verla. La miró y la inspecciono de arriba abajo, de manera despectiva. Lo mismo hizo con Patrick. A ella le molestó bastante la actitud de ese sujeto, pero trató de no mostrarse enojada cuando le indicó cuales eras las que irían con ella enfrente y cuales debían ir en la cajuela.

Junto con los empleados, el chofer empezó a meter las maletas al interior del taxi, aunque a diferencia de ellos, no las acomodaba, sino que solo las aventaba. Tras subir la última maleta y darles la propina a los empleados, ella se subió. Patrick ya estaba adentro desde antes y se recorrió para que su mamá se sentara.

Iniciaron el recorrido. Él se abrazó a su mochila, feliz de poder ver Londres por primera vez, así que no despegó la vista de la ventana, maravillado por la cantidad de luces que se veían. Había un gran número de rascacielos, pero también de casas más tradicionales y muchas iglesias muy bonitas. Las tabernas abundaban también, aunque esas también eran comunes en Dublín.

¡Incluso pasaron a lado del Big Ben! Trató de tomarle foto, aunque salió muy borrosa y sin que nada se alcanzara a distinguir.

Se volteó, esperando ver a su mamá igual de emocionada que él, pero para su sorpresa la notó bastante disgustada, como molesta. Iba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Por fortuna, esa noche no había tráfico, por lo que llegaron rápido a la dirección. Helen le dio las llaves a su hijo, indicándole cual era la de la reja y cual la de la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensa que le bajaré sus porquerías? —Agradeció que su hijo no estuviera en ese momento.

—Solo ábrame la cajuela. No necesito que me ayude.

El chófer le obedeció, no sin antes murmurar varias groserías, alcanzando a escuchar "deberían quedarse en su porquería de país, malditos _Leprechauns-Carrot Tops_ ". Llamó a su hijo, para poder bajar lo más rápido posible sus maletas, quería que ese desagradable sujeto se largara de ahí la más pronto posible.

Con trabajos llevaron todo su equipaje hasta la entrada de la casa, abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz. A base de empujones con las piernas, metieron todas sus cosas y cerraron la puerta.

Por fin habían llegado a su nuevo hogar.

La casa era bonita, y aunque era de dos pisos, era más pequeña que la de Irlanda. Tenía tres habitaciones, una cocina amplia, una sala y un comedor sin separación, un estudio, un cuarto de lavado y dos baños, uno en cada piso. Tenía muy pocos muebles, así que Patrick corrió a las habitaciones, esperando encontrar una cama.

Helen, ya más relajada, sacó de su bolso un teléfono y lo conectó a los cables que encontró tirados, llamándoles a sus padres para avisarles que llegaron más tarde de lo planeado. Notó que el módem de internet seguía ahí, metiendo la clave wifi a su celular. Le indicó a Patrick que hiciera lo mismo cuando su celular terminara de cargarse, para que ya no gastara más sus datos.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Era una cocina integral, con un refrigerador incluido. Encendió la estufa, dándose cuenta de que no tenían gas. Anotó en su celular eso, y tras revisar la alacena, dio con una parrilla eléctrica.

Estaba cansada, pero ya no quería salir de su casa después de la experiencia con el taxista. En su bolso traían aun comida, que alcanzaba a la perfección para la cena y el almuerzo del siguiente día. Metió las frutas al refrigerador (que principalmente eran manzanas), excepto dos. Tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder picarlas.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista llamó a su hijo. Poco después estaban charlando mientras comían, sentados en piso, unas tostadas con mermelada y fruta picada, compartiendo un jugo de manzana que horas antes habían comprado en la central. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto creería que se trataba de un par de hermanos gastándose bromas y riendo a carcajadas. Solía pasarles muy a menudo por la apariencia tan joven de Helen.

Tras cenar, Patrick se cambió al pijama e improvisó un colchón con su ropa. Fue a la habitación de su madre dispuesto a ayudarla, para llevársela sorpresa de que ella improvisó una mejor cama.

Cansado por el viaje, se acostó, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible. Por un largo rato estuvo chateando con Miroslav, su mejor amigo de Irlanda, contándole lo poco que alcanzó a ver de Londres desde el taxi, y también de cómo era la nueva casa.

Se despidió del él, pensando en lo agotador que sería el siguiente día. Mañana sería día de limpieza y de ordenar la casa. Probablemente irían por algo de comida y verían algunos muebles. Debería dormirse ya para tener la energía suficiente.

Una luz, causada por algún automóvil que pasó en la calle, se filtró por las ventanas sin cortina. Echaba de menos su anterior habitación. Tenía una vista espectacular de la ciudad desde ahí. En cambio, ahora solo tenía enfrente algunas casas y más lejos se veía otra iglesia.

Le emocionaba el haberse mudado. La noche anterior estaba bastante feliz cuando embarcaron. Pero ahora desearía estar en su antigua cama. Suspiró. Sacó de su mochila el rompecabezas, releyendo la nota que venía pegada a la caja:

 _"Qué tengas un buen viaje. Te deseó lo mejor."_

¿Cuántos pensaba su mamá que tenía? ¿Cinco? Ya sabía desde hace tiempo que su papá jamás le dejaría algo. Pero no le molestaba, sabía que ella lo hacía con la mejor intención. Sonrió y lo dejó a su lado.

La vida en Londres sería muy distinta de lo que lo era en Dublín. No sabía si mejor o peor, pero sí que muy distinta.

* * *

 _Irlanda: Patrick O'Neill._

 _Eslovaquia: Miroslav Murgaš._

 _Leprechauns y Carrot Tops: Son maneras despectivas de referirse a los irlandeses._

 _Los personajes principales estarán en un rango de 15 a 16 años (se los aviso por si no llego a mencionar ese detalle)._

 _Se que muchos esperarían que Irlanda e Inglaterra fueran hermanos, como Gales y Escocia. Pero en el fic no será así. Igual puede que estén acostumbrados a que Inglaterra tenga otros tres hermanos. Sin embargo, aquí solo serán dos. Por eso lo de una Irlanda Unificada. No existe Irlanda del Norte en este AU. Sin embargo no me tiren tomates. Esperen a más actualizaciones para que sepan el por qué de esto. Los nombres humanos se irán aclarando con cada aparición en posteriores capítulos._

 _Pues nada, espero que este proyecto SI quede bien y que no me quede a medias como en otros. Si hay errores gramaticales o regionalismos que se me hayan pasado y no entiendan, por favor díganmelo para corregirlo n.n_

 _Espero que les agrade este primer capítulo._

 _Les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor._


	2. Chapter 2

_Holis después de una eternidad :(_

 _Había dejado abandonadito este fic, pues al ver el poco éxito que tuvo el primer capítulo me decepcioné y lo dejé de lado. Pero como le prometí a la Mich que continuaría pues aquí me tienen, además de que haré mi luchita para actualizar más seguido._

 _ **Advertencia:** creo que ninguna._

* * *

Despertó con mucho sueño Y con ganas de seguir acostado, por lo que hundió su rostro entre las sudaderas que uso como almohada para evitar que los rayos de sol siguieran dañando sus ojos. Durante la noche pasaron varios vehículos por la calle, muchos más de los que estaba acostumbrado y por esa razón no había descansado como le hubiera gustado, despertando varias veces por las luces y el ruido.

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su madre hablando por el celular y como si eso fuera un despertador utilizó todas sus fuerzas sentarse, sintiéndose levemente mareado y con la boca seca. Bajó las escaleras, tallándose los ojos a la vez que bostezaba, para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua y así calmar su sed. Revisó en el refrigerador qué podía almorzar y para su sorpresa solo había manzanas en la nevera. ¡Por Dios, más manzanas no! Si comía otra más las terminaría odiando de por vida.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre acercase. Ella ya se había bañado y traía puesto un cómodo pants. Le saludó con un beso en la mejilla y volvió a centrarse en la llamada que estaba realizando. Le señalaba a su hijo en donde había acomodado las pocas cosas que había traído para la cocina y que acodó de volada anoche.

—Debo arreglar algunos asuntos antes de ir a comprar como te había dicho, así que puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para... tendrás que aguantarte y comer otra manzana. Más tarde iremos a hacer las compras. —comentó al ver la mueca de desagrado de Patrick. Para motivarlo, también desayunó una manzana, aunque al igual que su hijo, estaba harta.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad pudo terminar su almuerzo. Tras bañarse comenzó a poner un poco de orden en su habitación. No traía tanta ropa consigo, sabiendo que pronto comenzaría a comprar más para llenar un poco el armario. Solo trajo consigo sus prendas favoritas, el resto se quedaron en su viejo ropero. Lo mismo ocurrió con el calzado, solo tenía un par de tenis y sus fieles botas.

Terminó antes del mediodía. Mientras esperaba a su madre en la puerta de entrada chateaba con Miroslav. Como eran vacaciones su amigo se hallaba en Eslovaquia visitando a sus parientes. Le mandó más de 50 fotos de todos los lugares que habían visitado en los recientes días, prometiéndole más ya que pronto viajarían a República Checa. Tenía ganas de comenzar a recorrer Londres para poder hacer lo mismo.

El primer sitio que visitaron fue una mueblería de precios muy accesibles. Su madre le había explicado que no se quedarían por mucho tiempo en Londres. A lo mucho solo estarían ahí por tres años, así que Helen no veía sentido en gastar desorbitantes cantidades de dinero en muebles que tendrían que vender cuando se marcharan. En su lugar prefirió comprar algunos muebles económicos. Tardaron un par de horas en decidirse cuales comprar.

La prioridad fueron las camas y una mesa para el comedor. Por fortuna había roperos en las habitaciones, pero de todas formas compraron dos mesitas de noche, una para cada uno de ellos. Eran de colores sólidos discretos y muy bonitos a pesar de verse bastante sencillos. No necesitaban de libreros ya que los antiguos dueños los dejaron. Ya después verían que hacer con la sala.

La siguiente parada fue el supermercado. Les urgía comprar alimentos que no fueran manzanas. Y dado que compraron algunos congelados (la comida favorita de Patrick por lo fácil de preparar) se dieron cuenta de la falta de electrodomésticos. Habían traído algunos muy sencillos, como un tostador de pan, una sandwichera y una vieja radio, pero necesitaban desde un simple microondas hasta una indispensable televisión.

Mientras su madre se hacía cargo de ver cual electrodoméstico comprar, Patrick se distrajo viendo algunos videojuegos. Había dejado en Irlanda sus consolas, no las pudo traer consigo a Londres por lo estorbosas que le resultaban. No la extrañaba tanto, aunque le resultaría extraño que ya no habría más viernes de videojuegos con Miroslav en su casa. Tal vez con sus nuevos amigos podría hacer algo así, claro, una vez que hiciera algunos...

Este tipo de pensamientos lo venían acosando desde que estaba empacando sus cosas en Dublín. Prefería no pensar en como sería su nueva escuela, sobretodo sus compañeros. Le aterraba que por ser irlandés no encajaría y sería el nuevo chico saco-de-box. Iba pensando en ello de regreso con todo lo que habían compradoy lucía tan terrible su expresión que su madre se dio cuenta de ello, pero pensando en que su hijo ya estaba de malas por todo lo que llevaban haciendo desde la mañana.

—Ay, deja de poner esa cara. —lo regañó Helen, cargando las múltiples bolsas llenas de alimentos. —Nada más dejamos esto en la casa y vamos a buscar algún restaurante para comer. También ya tengo hambre.

Patrick no comentó nada, iba demasiado cansado como para si quiera quejarse, así que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras imaginaba a dónde irían a comer. Por su mente pasó la idea de que tal vez irían a un _pub_ , su primera ida a un _pub_ inglés. La idea le entusiasmó tanto que el cansancio desapareció.

A lo largo del camino de regreso a su casa, se fijó en que a los jóvenes ingleses les encantaba juntarse en los parques a jugar _soccer, e_ scena que le resultaba bastante peculiar dado a que en Irlanda todos jugaban fútbol irlandés, con equipos más numerosos y balones más pequeños. Se dio cuenta en que necesitaba empezar a practicar el deporte local y revisar los nombres de los equipos pertenecientes a la liga nacional, de manera que cuando entrara a clases sus nuevos compañeros no lo tacharan de bicho raro por gustarle un deporte que lleva la palabra "fútbol" y se juega con las manos...

 **...**

Estaba en su habitación cambándose a un atuendo más adecuado para ir con su madre a comer cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa un par de veces, y unos pasos en el piso de abajo. Bajó de poco en poco por la escalera para asomarse a ver a quién saludaba su madre.

—Así que usted es la nueva vecina. —saludó una señora esbozando la sonrisa clásica de abuelita de algún cuento de hadas. Su madre se alejó un poco sin soltarle la mano, mirando de soslayó a su hijo (que ya se había acercado curiosos) sin saber qué hacer.

Tras una breve presentación y notando en ambos irlandeses las ganas de terminar con tan "adorable" primera plática, la señora les hizo la amable invitación de ir a comer a su casa, ubicada a tres casas de distancia de la suya. Bueno, al menos se ahorrarían el caminar y un poco de dinero.

El lugar en cuestión no era como lo imaginaba, pues esperaba encontrarse con la casa desarreglada de una anciana. No había ni una sola cosa fuera de su lugar, todo estaba impecable, con todos los muebles brillando de limpios y las paredes bellamente adornadas con tapices bonitos y muy sencillos que no cansaban a la vista.

— _Vaya, es como en la televisión._ —comentó para sí mismo, sin salir aun del asombro.

Patrick revisaba curioso los libros que habían en el estante en lo que su madre ayudaba en la cocina a la señora. Se fijó en que había en algunas repisas libros clásicos de fantasía que conocía a la perfección. Pensó en que la casa de la anciana podría salir descrito en alguno de esos cuentos.

Al escuchar que su madre lo llamó se dirigió al comedor y unos minutos después estaba sentando con algunos platillos recién preparados. Contuvo con éxito las ganas de tomar varias fotos de platillos típicos de Inglaterra que podría presumir en sus redes sociales. La plática se centró al inicio en temas muy aburridos desde el punto de vista del pelirrojo, hasta que se mencionó algo que si era de su interés y lo había preocupado horas antes: la escuela a la que iría.

—¿Ya sabe a qué colegio irá su hijo? —preguntó antes de dar servirle una gran rebana de _pie_ de riñón a ambos, el cual olía delicioso, aunque Patrick no sabía si era porque en verdad lo estaba o solo tenía mucha hambre.

—Aún no he investigado a cual escuela podría asistir. Personalmente me gustaría averiguar bien que plan de estudios tiene cada una, pero dudo que me alcance el tiempo. Y aparte me gustaría que la escuela le permitiera asistir sin inconvenientes. —lo último lo dijo bajando la voz al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Entiendo.

—Eso último es lo que más me preocupa… —murmuró distraída cortando un trozo de la rebana.

El resto de la comida continuó en silencio, interrumpido a ratos por algunos comentarios de Helen acerca de la preparación de tal platillo. Más tarde los tres se encontraban en la sala tomando una taza de té. Patrick incluso le tomó una foto a su taza para compartirla en sus redes presumiendo que por fin estaba en la "hora del té".

—Hay una escuela que sería la indicada para el chico. —comenzó la señora una vez colocó la taza en el plato que aun sostenía. —Está enfocada para estudiantes que no son del país. La costurera de una boutique cercana me mencionó que su hijo asiste ahí y los dos vienen del extranjero.

Helen agudizó su mirada como si quisiera escanear a la señora, esperando que no saliera con alguna idiotez como el chófer de la noche anterior.

—He escuchado que el plan de estudios está bastante completo y tiene un alto nivel de exigencia, por lo que debería presentar un examen para ingresar. Dejen busco el folleto que tenía con la información. —poco después escucharon sobre aquel colegio, llamado Gakuen. A ambos les interesó, por lo que aceptaron la información que les brindó la señora. Más tarde regresaron a la casa, agradeciendo por la comida y prometiendo regresar pronto a visitarla

De camino a casa y como mala costumbre de ambos, leyeron el folleto sin prestar atención por donde caminaban, llegando a un parque sin darse cuenta. La escuela en cuestión se caracterizaba por el enfoque de integración de jóvenes de diversas nacionalidades en base a la presencia de diversos clubes y actividades extracurriculares. Más tarde, ya en su casa, revisaron el plan de estudios del año que cursaría.

—Tendrás Biología, Física, Química, Literatura, Matemáticas, Geografía, Civismo, Informática, Artes, francés e Historia. —esa última materia era la que más le preocupaba a Helen ¿Y si los profesores hacían comentarios despectivos hacía Irlanda y sus habitantes? Sacudió su cabeza, recordando lo que la anciana le había dicho. Además se tranquilizó puesto a que en todo el día no había pasado ni un solo incidente.

Más tarde y ya en la privacidad de su cuarto, buscó en Facebook aquella escuela. Su madre le mencionó que de todas formas buscaría más opciones, pero a él aquella le había gradado bastante, tal vez por la forma en que la anciana les contó sobre el lugar. Vio fotos en las que ya se mostraban los horarios de los equipos deportivos y los diversos talleres, así como pidiendo a los estudiantes que requerían registrar los clubes existentes para poderles asignar aula.

Miró también el uniforme, era bastante más sencillo de los que esperaba y hasta eso no se veía nada mal. También revisó las fotos de las instalaciones, que incluían una biblioteca, canchas deportivas y hasta invernaderos.

— _"Por favor que sea esa escuela"._ —pensaba, cruzando mentalmente sus dedos.

Ya en la noche, cuando ya estaba recostado en su montón de ropa hablando con Miroslav, oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Pues la comida no ha estado nada mal como me esperaba. Recuerdo haber visto en televisión que los ingleses no tienen buen gusto en la comida… oh espera, debo colgar, mañana te hablo. _Oíche mhaith_. —se despidió de su mejor amigo, y por alguna razón hasta agitó la mano a pesar de que el otro no podía verlo a través de la llamada.. —Pasa _mam_. —indicó, viendo como su madre aparecía tras la puerta. También tenía el pijama puesto, pues al igual que su hijo planeaba dormir temprano después de un agotador día.

—¿Recuerdas lo que solía decirte cuando eras más pequeño? Acerca de las personas.

Hizo memoria, tratando de recordar entre todos sus recuerdos uno en específico. Dio con él, pues al igual que en ese momento, su madre estaba en su habitación charlando con él sobre no tener miedo de asistir a una nueva escuela. La situación se repetía.

—Sobre que todas las personas son buenas, pero pueden cometer errores. —contestó sonriendo, sabiendo hacía donde iría la conversación. Probablemente le diría que era normal sentirse nervioso, pero que no pasaría nada malo.

—Exacto, sobre eso. —dijo colocando una mano en la mejilla de su hijo. Lo que diría a continuación no sería sencillo, y no encontraba manera de decirlo sin sonar muy pesimista o alarmante.

—Verás. —intentó comenzar de manera lenta, pues meditaba bien las palabras. —Irás una nueva escuela y ya sabes, habrá nuevas personas, nuevos compañeros, diferentes materias. No será a lo que estás acostumbrado.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Pero esta vez es distinto. No entrarás a una nueva escuela irlandesa, lo harás a una inglesa. Y hay demasiadas cosas a las que tendrás que acostumbrarte. —aquí hizo una pausa, debatiendo en si era correcto decirle a su hijo del trato racista que podían recibir los irlandeses. —Hay veces en que algunas personas de un país ven de manera "distinta" a extranjeros. No les agrada y para demostrarlo se comportan de forma poco civilizada.

Para sorpresa suya, su hijo apartó suavemente su mano, tomándola entre las suyas y sonriéndole como solía hacer cuando quería dejarle en claro que las cosas iría bien.

—Me imagino lo difícil que será adaptarme a vivir aquí en Londres, no solo en la escuela. Tampoco es como que no haya abierto un libro de historia en mi vida. Sabré como afrontarlo, obvio será complicado al inicio, pero poco a poco las cosas serán más sencillas. Tanto para mí como para ti.

Helen le sonrió a su hijo, revolviéndole el cabello.

—Tienes razón. Las cosas al inicio no son sencillas, pero si nos esforzamos lograremos adaptarnos. Solo una cosa. —le dirigió una severa mirada a su hijo, para darle a entender que lo que diría a continuación era bastante importante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si llega a haber algún incidente no responderás de la misma manera. No quiero que a esa o esas personas les des una excusa para que continúen.

—De acuerdo.

—Y que si llega a un nivel de agresión más grave como insultos o incluso que te quieran golpear me avisarás de inmediato.

—De acuerdo. —repitió, asintiendo para darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

—Es para asegurarme que no te vaya a pasar nada. Sé que no eres un bravucón y que jamás has tenido problemas con los demás, pero no sabemos qué tal sean los otros ¿verdad? es solo por si acaso. —hizo una mueca al decir lo último.

—No te preocupes, dudo que llegue a pasar algo así, y si sí solo no les haré caso a esos comentarios. Y por cierto, ¿sí me quedaré en la escuela que vimos? Ya sabes, Gakuen.

—No lo sé aun _mil_ , aunque lo más probable sea que sí. —se detuvo en la puerta, llevando su mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba en otras opciones. —De todas formas mañana buscaré más opciones. Ya te diré en unos días. Buenas noches~

Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, dejando sin cerrar por completo la puerta como de costumbre. Patrick se levantó para cerrarla, pero antes de volver a acostarse, caminó a la ventana y observó la calle que de nuevo era transitada por varios vehículos. Improvisando una cortina, la colocó de manera que no entrara luz. Solo una vez confirmando que funcionaba se acostó, quedando dormido en poco menos de cinco minutos.

* * *

 _Capítulo algo flojito, lo sé. Se trata de un capítulo que trata de mostrar la percepción que tiene Irlanda respecto al nuevo panorama que tiene frente a él. Y también de los diferentes puntos de vista, pues notamos que Helen está más nerviosa y Patrick más confiado en que le irá bien._

 _Como no hay nuevos personajes no habrá aclaraciones. Aafsgshg._

 _Nos leemos pronto (está vez si será pronto porque el tercer capítulo ya esta listo desde hace meses)._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola geis._

 _En realidad no volví porque jamás me fui. Naaah, la verdad ya había abandonado este sitio, soy re irresponsable :c pero hoy hay actualización. Salu2 a la seguidora de este fic. Se le manda mucho lof hasta donde estés._

 _ **Advertencia:** de nuevo creo que ninguna. _

* * *

Deseaba que las vacaciones de verano terminaran lo antes posible. Detestaba que sus amigos (si es que les podía decir así) se fueran del país, abandonándolo. Al menos le quedaban sus hermanos y su padre, aunque pensándolo bien no era algo que le agradara. Sin embargo, que faltara poco para que comenzara el ciclo escolar no lo animaba en lo absoluto. Salvo por Jack Smith y Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland no se llevaba para nada bien con sus compañeros.

Odiaba la escuela, a pesar de ser de los alumnos con mejor promedio. Pero al menos las siete u ocho horas que pasaba con el culo pegado al asiento lo mantenían alejado de toda su familia. Y al salir de clases solía escabullirse por todo Londres, ya fuera simplemente a perder el tiempo en las calles con Jack y Alfred, o ir a la casa de alguno de ellos. Por esa razón llegaba a su casa cuando ya había anochecido, justo después de la hora de la cena, y el resto de la noche se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación terminando los deberes escolares.

Más bien eso último era lo que más le agradaba de todo. Le agradaba que no lo molestaran en lo absoluto. Pero no podía quedarse todo el día como un ermitaño. Dado que ni sus hermanos ni su padre le tenían permitido trabajar, estaba destinado a las tareas domésticas, como lavar los trastes después de cada comida. Al terminar cada uno de los quehaceres salía de su casa para irse a cualquier lugar que pudiera.

En ese momento estaba en la azotea de la casa de unos vecinos del barrio en el que vivía. Tenía una pequeña radio de baterías y un libro de Harry Potter maltratado de la biblioteca del suburbio. Era la quinta vez que releía la saga completa, aprovechando que como ya había terminado con los deberes del comité escolar podía estar de ocioso.

Parecía raro que alguien con Arthur pudiera destacar tanto académicamente. Muy rara vez faltaba a clases, siempre salía bien en los exámenes, sus calificaciones eran perfectas, solía pasarle los apuntes a cualquiera que se los pidiera y siempre estaba atento a lo que pasaba en su grupo. Podría pasar incluso como el hijo que todas las familias quisieran tener.

Pero había un defecto en él: su reputación, y todo por tener el apellido Kirkland.

No era secreto que el padre de Arthur tenía serios problemas de alcohol. Había noches en las que ni siquiera regresaba a su casa y en las mañanas tenía que ser cuidado por Arthur, ya que Scott y Deian, sus hermanos mayores, no podían porque debían marcharse a sus respectivos trabajos. Solo por esa razón faltaba a la escuela, pues incluso asistía aunque estuviera gravemente enfermo.

Otro de los incidentes relacionados con ese apellido fueron las actividades fuera de la ley de sus hermanos mayores, a los que incluso padres de familia de otros estudiantes llaman vándalos, coincidiendo con la perspectiva de los vecinos de los Kirkland. El problema más famoso de ellos fue la expulsión y el posterior encierro en prisión de Scott, relacionado al tráfico de drogas dentro y fuera de la escuela.

No eran una familia muy popular.

En la escuela muy pocas personas se dirigían a él si no había asuntos académicos de por medio. Anteriormente, en la primaria, los nuevos estudiantes al inicio sentían admiración por él hasta que se enteraban de lo relacionado al él. Entonces comenzaban a ignorarlo y murmurarlo a sus espaldas.

Quería demostrarles a las personas que él no era como Henry, su padre, o como Scott y Deian. Pero jamás se lo permitían. Todos lo dejaban fuera de las pláticas, nunca le enviaban invitaciones a fiestas y ni mucho menos le mensajeaban. Jack y Alfred eran una enorme excepción y agradecía infinitamente tenerlos a su lado, aunque no lo demostrara. No entendía como podían soportarlo, aunque pensándolo bien, ellos dos incluso se llevaban mejor con Gilbert y compañía que con él.

Su actitud, que era bastante orgullosa y seria, también impedía que forjara nuevas amistades. Ya estaba tan afectado por el "qué dirán" cuando descubrieran cosas relacionadas a su apellido, que terminaba alejando a las personas que se acercaban a él, a veces de maneras bastante toscas y bruscas.

Un ejemplo de ello era Nikolai. Aquel rubio rumano se presentó con él el primer día de clases hacía dos años. Recordaba a la perfección su enorme sonrisa y el tono amigable de su voz. Era algo así como la perfecta oportunidad que tanto esperaba, pero en vez de devolverle el gesto, lo ignoró, tomando sus libros y marchándose a la biblioteca. Eso no lo desanimó, y a los dos días de nuevo trató de entablar una conversación con Arthur, pero le contestó de manera cortante, arruinando todas las posibilidades cuando, en el receso del siguiente día, tiró a la basura, frente a Nikolai, todos los caramelos que había comprado con la intención de compartirlos.

Se arrepintió al llegar a su casa.

A las pocas semanas, se fijó en que el rumano comenzaba a llevarse bastante bien con Vash, Roderich y, sorprendentemente, con Lovino.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que había algo muy mal en él. Lovino no tenía una actitud para nada agradable y era bien conocida la relación hostil que tenía con Roderich, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, con el chico nuevo llevándose de maravilla y comiendo los cuatro juntos, sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, compartiendo todo tipo de frituras, a veces platicando, a veces discutiendo. Cuando llegó Stefan igual lo incluyeron de inmediato. Querían, a toda costa, que a él Arthur no le hiciera lo mismo que a Nikolai.

Lo mismo pasó con Lukas. A pesar de no ser tan sociable como otros, trataba de platicar con él en los breves descansos que tenían entre clases. Sus personalidades eran similares, tratándose de los dos promedios más altos del salón. Pero a Arthur no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su amistad, negándose a todas las invitaciones de salidas a museos que le ofrecía el noruego cuando en clases les dejaban tal actividad. Pronto dejaron de llegarle cuando comenzó a acercarse a Mathias y Berwald.

Notó que su reputación no solo se debía a la fama de los Kirkland, también él había contribuido con sus acciones a que nadie quisiera acercársele.

Fingía que no le importaba, sin embargo, en momentos como las vacaciones era cuando comenzaba a sentirse tremendamente solo. Pensaba que, aunque sus mejores amigos estuvieran en diferentes países, podría salir con más compañeros del salón, como el estúpido _Bad Friends Trío_ , sabiendo que ellos rara vez se iban de Inglaterra.

No quería contarles a sus dos amigos de cómo se sentía. No era así de cercano con ellos. Su amistad solo se limitaba a perder el tiempo junto. Tampoco contaba con su padre en lo absoluto, rara vez estaba en casa y cuando llegaba a encontrarle ahí metido, prefería esconderse de él, temiendo a que estuviera borracho y tuviera algún arranque de ira, desquitándose con él. Hacía tiempo que Henry había dejado de ser su figura paterna. Ahora solo lo veía como el propietario de la casa en donde vivía.

Y ni se diga de sus hermanos. Scott rara vez se dejaba ver en casa. Normalmente, después de salir del trabajo, estaba con sus amigos del barrio, encargándose de que ningún indeseado _Fumblin' Dublin_ anduviera paseando por ahí, y si no, lo podía encontrar en un tugurio, siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

En cuanto a Deian, la situación era muy distinta. Debía trabajar horas extra, pues con lo poco que ganaban su padre y su hermano, no les alcanzaban para los gastos, y menos si se lo gastaban todo en puro alcohol. Como quería evitar que Arthur trabajara, sacrificó sus propios estudios, a costa de su sueño de ser ingeniero en telecomunicaciones y poder tener un trabajo mejor remunerado.

—Mi meta era a futuro, pero necesitaba hacer algo en el presente. —Solía decirle a Arthur, sonriéndole y revolviéndole el cabello tiernamente.

Si no ayudaba a Deian era para que su sacrificio valiera la pena. Al menos uno de los Kirkland debía asistir a la universidad, así que Arthur no arruinaría esa oportunidad. La vida de mineros que llevaban era demasiado difícil, y el trabajo sumamente peligroso. Por eso destacaba tanto en la escuela.

Se levantó de donde estaba, apagando la radio y cogiéndolo junto a su libro se marchó de ahí. Regresó a escondidas a su casa para dejar sus cosas y volver a salir antes de que alguno de sus hermanos volviera y lo pusieran a limpiar el piso de la sala.

Dio una par de vueltas al vecindario. Pensaba en lo _cool_ que sería dar una caminata escuchando canciones de Oasis, su grupo favorito, pero su celular era tan anticuado que lo más novedoso que tenía era las luces de los laterales, que cambiaban dependiendo de quién le estaba marcando. Se dirigió a la tienda, pero al revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón no encontró ni una sola moneda, de nuevo no tenía dinero para comprar golosinas.

Al llegar a las afueras del barrio dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Odiaba con toda su alma vivir ahí, se trataba de un barrio de casas de obra negra, con callejones en vez calles, y todo estaba mal pavimentado. Las noches eran muy inseguras, aunque él ya tenía inmunidad. Nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño por ser el hermano pequeño de Scott. Quería irse cuando antes de ese horrible vecindario que, para variar, estaba cerca de la mina en donde trabajaban su padre y hermanos.

Henry tenía más de 30 años ejerciendo esa labor, comenzó a trabajar desde muy joven. La situación en ese entonces, con una Inglaterra en guerra con Irlanda, empujó a los jóvenes de esa época a ocupar los lugares dejados por los adultos. Por todos esos años ha soportado las duras condiciones laborales, la falta de prestaciones y la nula seguridad de las instalaciones. Poca veces había tenido vacaciones pagadas, y los días que solía faltar por enfermedad se lo descontaban, afectando su ya de por sí bajo sueldo.

—Esos jodidos _Fire-Brush_ tienen la culpa de que vivamos así. —solía quejarse en las noches, cuando revisaba la nevera y veía que no alcanzaría para todos sus hijos. —Debimos acabar con esos hijos de puta.

Su padre siempre solía decirles a sus hijos que los irlandeses eran los culpables de lo mal que les iba, pues de no haber desatado la guerra, el habría seguido estudiando. Arthur al principio no estaba muy convencido, pero le dio la razón a su padre después de lo que le pasó a Ryan. El odio hacía ellos quedó muy arraigado a los Kirkland, como a todos los habitantes de ese barrio, que pasaban por las mismas penurias.

La situación se agravó cuando Arthur nació, pues las pocas raciones de alimento que podía comprar para cada uno de sus hijos se vieron reducidas. Esto era más grave cuando se avecinaba el invierno.

De ahí que Scott hubiera buscado una manera de conseguir suficiente dinero. Cuando estaba en el negocio ya no faltaba alimento en el viejo refrigerador, e incluso logró comprar algunos lujos para su familia, como un pequeño televisor, o la radio que entre los cuatro compartían.

La situación, sin embargo, cambió drásticamente cuando detuvieron a Scott en la secundaria. Lo enviaron a la correccional. Para que pudiera salir de ahí debían pagar una fuerte suma de dinero, la cual no tenían. Aunque vendieron todo lo que podían, Ryan decidió que la única manera de sacarlo de ahí era robando almacenes para así poder vender toda la mercancía en la zona rica de la ciudad. Lo ayudo Deian, todo esto a escondidas de un muy joven Arthur.

Aún recordaba la paliza que su padre, después de que pagaran la fianza, les dio cuando se enteró de todo. Los rostros de Ryan y Deian eran irreconocibles y dejó a Scott con la cara bañada en sangre. Incluso a él lo golpeó, como advertencia.

Notó que estaba a punto de llover, así que se puso el gorrito de su sudadera y siguió caminando ¿A dónde? A donde sus pies pudieran llevarlo. A unas tres casas más adelante vio a un par de niños que salían con sus botas para la lluvia listos para jugar en los charcos que se formarían. Los niños se habían echado a correr a la calle, con los gritos de su madre ordenándoles que se pusieran los impermeables y no se alejaran de ella.

Se quedó mirando a los niños que esperaban la lluvia, sonriendo al verlos felices, En cierta manera le recordaban a él y a sus hermanos de pequeños.

Entre los cuatro se cuidaban, entre todos pasaban el tiempo juntos para evitar aburrirse, entre todos se ayudaban y solían esconderse juntos cuando su padre estaba enojado.

Uno de sus recuerdos favoritos era el de un frio día invierno cuando los cuatro bajaron a la cocina, encendieron la estufa para entrar en calor y sintonizaron diferentes estaciones de radio, dando conciertos imaginarios utilizando como instrumentos musicales los utensilios que usaban para preparar sus almuerzos, comidas y si bien les iba, la cena.

Quería de vuelta a ese Scott y sentía mucha admiración hacía Deian. No cualquier chico se anima a hacerse cargo de una familia tan joven. Pero a quien más quería era a Ryan. En él había visto a la figura paterna que tanto quería y necesitaba a pesar de ser unos años menor que Scott. Era quien solía darle consejos, quién curaba sus heridas después de las palizas que su padre les propinaba, quien le regalaba su porción de pan para que no pasara hambre en las noches.

Extrañaba tanto a Ryan. Podría verlo cuando quisiera, al igual que a su madre Emily, a la que nunca conoció. Pero no se atrevía a ir solo al cementerio.

* * *

 _Creo que me pasé de lanza con la historia de Arthur ;-; quedó muy sad. Y además sigue dando la idea de ser un villano malvado y así._

 _Escocia: Scott Kirkland._

 _Gales: Deian Kirkland._

 _Irlanda del Norte: Ryan Kirkland. INRI._

 _Por el hecho de existir una Irlanda unificada no puede aparecer Irlanda del Norte. En la historia Irlanda venció a Inglaterra aprovechando la debilidad de Reino Unido tras la segunda guerra mundial. Y pues ni modo que matar a Patrick, sino no habría fic que contar. ;(_

 _Nos leemos pronto, espero. Y tal vez con portada y todo.(?)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Qué tal mis lectores._

 _Hay nueva actualización de este coso, y este capítulo irá sobre como será el grupo escolar de Patrick y Arthur. Como siempre saludos y espero que les guste._

 _ **Advertencias:** creo que ninguna, más allá de que hay un italiano enojado._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4:**

Aún seguía buscando similitudes entre Dublín y Londres, pero por una que encontraba, había cinco diferencias muy notorias. Comenzó con el tamaño de las ciudades. La capital inglesa tenía 10 veces más la cantidad de habitantes que la capital de Irlanda. Esto era lo que más agobiaba a Patrick. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente y para desgracia suya su nueva escuela se encontraba más apartada de su casa de lo que hubiera querido.

No sabía ni como había juntado toda su voluntad para levantarse temprano, bañarse y, sobre todo, salir de su casa. Quedó fascinado al utilizar el _subway_. Pero al poner un pie en la entrada de la escuela quiso salir corriendo y regresarse a su casa para esconderse entre la pila de ropa que usaba como cama.

Lo primero que notó fue lo enorme que era, como todo en Londres. Pero no lograba agradarle del todo, pues el aspecto de aquel lugar era de lo más triste, con una gama de colores limitada al gris (a diferencia de como lucía en las fotografías del sitio web). Al menos el uniforme era bonito.

— _"Tal vez tenían planeado usarlo como penitenciaria en vez de una secundaria."_ —pensó, y contuvo una pequeña risa.

Aun con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se animó a entrar. Imitando a los demás estudiantes, se dirigió a una enorme pizarra ubicada a las afueras de la dirección. Todos estaban amontonados, haciendo imposible que Patrick pudiera ver en dónde estaba anotado su nombre. Vio a muchos chicos felices o frustrados, infiriendo que ya sabían en que grupo estarían todo el ciclo escolar y quienes serían sus compañeros.

Patrick tragó saliva. Antes le emocionaba saber si estaría con Miroslav y sus demás amigos en el mismo salón, y aunque no estuvieran juntos podían verse en los almuerzos y se esperaban a la hora de salida para irse todos juntos, a veces directo a sus respectivas casa u otras veces de paseo a los centros comerciales cercanos.

—¡Vaya mierda! —vio que enfrente de él un joven de cabello blanco se quejó. Su mano se dirigió a una de las hojas pegadas a la pizarra. —No puede ser que el estúpido apellido Kirkland esté en la misma lista que mi asombroso nombre.

—Serás imbécil, Gil. Estaba leyendo los nombres de la lista. —Una muchacha de cabello largo y castaño le soltó un manotazo en la cabeza del chico en cuestión.

—Debe ser un sueño que este año no estaré con el escandaloso de Jack. —Un joven de cabello negro y con lentes se dirigió a su amiga, la chica de cabello castaño.

—¡Gilbo! ¿Ya viste en que grupo estoy? —Alguien gritó desde la parte de atrás, afuera de todo el caos de estudiantes, haciendo escuchar hasta donde estaba. Alcanzó a oír a alguien más, que argumentaba que no quería ver en que lista estaba para evitar arruinar su peinado.

—¡NO! —Un joven a su lado casi lo dejó sordo. Tenía su cabello rubio tremendamente desordenado —No estaré con Lukas este año. Y para colmo estaré con Berwald.

—Pero si Berwald es súper genial, Mathias. —lo consoló otro chico rubio más bajo que él. —Y estaremos con Eduard. Es una pena que Lukas no esté con nosotros en el mismo salón, es muy bueno con los temas de literatura.

—¡Qué asco! Estaré en el mismo grupo que el bastardo patatero. —Un chico castaño con un curioso rulito de cabello, que estaba a su otro lado, se quejó, atrayendo la atención del albino de enfrente.

—¡Jódete, estúpida princesa!

—¿A quién mierda le has dicho princesa, hijo de puta?

¡Oh no! Lo que faltaba, primer día de clase y un par de estudiantes ya estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea. Y justo a su lado. Tenía que escapar de ahí cuando antes. Pero aún no había visto las listas y no sabía a qué salón debía dirigirse.

—Lovi. —Otra muchacha, solo que esta era de cabello rubio y corto, se aventó a los brazos del castaño, quien se sonrojó de golpe. —Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Ya sabes en que grupo estaremos?

—H-ola Emma. —logró tartamudear.

— _Kesesesese,_ que niñato tan más virgen. Si así reaccionas con un abrazo no me quiero ni imaginar cuando… —El albino no pudo continuar ya que Lovino le soltó un puñetazo en la boca, haciéndolo caer de dolor.

—Yo estaré en el grupo de la asquerosa patata. Y lo peor es que también estaré con Kirkland.

Emma, aprovechando el espacio que se abrió, se adelantó. Tras unos segundos se giró, desprendiendo brillitos de los ojos y una sonrisa gatuna. Patrick, que era ajeno a todo el alboroto, se sonrojó ligeramente; la chica era realmente bonita.

—¡Estaremos juntos otro años más!

Apenas Emma se pasó a la parte de atrás, Patrick pudo acercarse a las listas. Buscó su nombre pero no se encontraba. Leyó la hoja arrugada y ahí fue donde se encontró: Grupo 200B.

Bueno, al menos ya conocía de vista a algunos de sus nuevos compañeros: estaba ese dichoso Gilbert, el albino que se dijo asombroso; la belleza de Emma; Lovino, quien parecía ser muy malhumorado. Al parecer no estaría con Berwald, Mathias ni Jack, al que mencionó de escandaloso él de lentes, quien sí estaba en su grupo.

—Oh, y también estará Arthur Kirkland. —comentó para sí mismo. —Tanto Gilbert como Lovino se lamentaron. Espero que no sea tan malo como dan a entender.

Poco a poco los alumnos se marchaban a sus respectivos salones, quedando solo al cabo de unos minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando reaccionó se encontró solo frente a la pizarra. Nervioso ante la expectativa de llegar tarde a su primera clase detuvo a la única persona que seguí ahí, además de él. El chico en cuestión era bastante alto, llegando a ser demasiado intimidante, sobre todo después de que lo miró a los ojos. Los anteojos de armazón negro no suavizaban ni un poco la mirada del mayor.

—H-hola. —trató de sonar lo mejor posible. El otro hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que continuara. Carraspeó, aclarando su garganta para poder hablar. —Disculpa, soy nuevo y no sé en dónde se encuentra mi salón. Si no te molesta ¿Podrías indicarme por dónde es? — _"De verdad espero que no te moleste"_ pensó.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, alguien gritó desde el otro lado del patio. A Patrick se le hizo conocida la voz.

—¡Berwald! ¿Quieres apurarte? ¡Qué no alcanzaremos lugar!

— _"Así que él es Berwald…"_

El mencionado se giró en dirección de dónde provenía el grito, Patrick lo imitó. Se trataba de Mathias, el chico de cabello alborotado. No se encontraba solo, había otro rubio más bajo. Éste le susurró algo al mayor, quien volvió a coger aire para poder gritar:

—¡Dice Lukas que si de nuevo puedes revisar el grupo en el que estará este ciclo!

Berwald gruñó, parecía fastidiado por los gritos de Mathias. Echó una ojeada a la lista, y se dirigió a Patrick, quien logró contener con éxito un pequeño grito.

—Estas en el mismo grupo de Lukas. Sígueme. —Y echó a andar hacía las escaleras, donde estaban sus dos amigos.

Subieron al primer piso. Patrick los seguía unos pasos atrás, ellos habían comenzado a platicar y creyó conveniente alejarse un poco, aunque no tanto.

—Quería asegurarme de que no se tratara de un sueño, que de verdad estoy en grupo diferente al de Mathias. —La voz de Lukas parecía un susurro. —Pero lo siento por ti, Berwald.

—¡Que cruel eres Lukas! —Mathias hizo un puchero, pero fue ignorado por los otros dos.

—No te preocupes, trataré de no prestarle atención. Eso funciona con los niños berrinchudos —continuó Berwald. Con eso se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de Mathias y una sonrisa de Lukas.

Subieron otro piso y ahí los dos chicos más altos se despidieron de Lukas y Patrick. Los vieron marcharse hacía los laboratorios, ellos, en cambio caminaron un poco hasta llegar al salón donde tenían clase. El horario del grupo estaba pegado en la puerta. Patrick se detuvo para tomarle una foto. Al entrar al salón vio que había muy pocos lugares disponibles. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, decidiendo el mejor lugar para sentarse. Escogió la banca de la fila de en medio. Aun vez sentado, vio al resto de sus compañeros, quienes se ponían al corriente de lo que hicieron los demás en las vacaciones. Se sintió un poco solo, sin tener a nadie con quien charlar.

Se había dicho a sí mismo la noche anterior que él tendría que ser quien iniciara una conversación, solo que ahora no se sentía con suficiente valor para hacerlo. Se preguntaba si era una buena idea ir con Lukas, aprovechando que los dos habían llegado juntos al salón, aunque lo vio concentrado leyendo una gaceta y prefirió no molestarlo.

Cuando estaba sacando el celular de su bolsillo, dándose por vencido con su promesa, para chatear con Miroslav, vio que alguien se plantó frente a él.

La persona en cuestión era un chico rubio, aunque su cabello tenía tonalidades rojizas y usaba un extraño sombrerito negro. Sus ojos parecían rubíes, resaltaban bastante junto a la amigable sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro.

—Hola chico nuevo. —lo saludó, extendiendo la mano. Patrick le devolvió el saludo, con un apretón de manos. —Mi nombre es Nikolai Popescu. —continuó. —¿Tú quién eres?

—Me llamo Patrick O'Neill. —se presentó, un poco aliviado. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, tenía que preguntarle algo que parecía muy obvio. —¿De dónde vienes?

El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta. Patrick se sintió apenado por la reacción del otro. Pero Nikolai solo soltó una risa.

—¿Tan marcado es mi acento? —Patrick suspiró, por fortuna a Nikolai no se ofendió la pregunta cómo había pensado. —Vengo de Bucarest. Mi familia y yo somos de Rumania.

—¡Rumania! —repitió asombrado. —Y yo que creía que venir de Irlanda ya era lejos.

El rumano volvió a reír, contagiando a Patrick. Tal vez hacer nuevos amigos no sería tan difícil, Nikolai era una muy buena oportunidad, le estaba agradando.

—Irlanda es como a la vuelta de la esquina. —le comenzó a explicar. —Hay chicos que vienen de España, Alemania, Estados Unidos ¡Incluso hay uno que viene de Australia! ¡Eso sí es lejos!

En eso el chico castaño y malhumorado, Lovino, entró al salón. Parecía realmente furioso por tener que compartir otro año el aire del salón con personas que no le agradaban. Pasó a lado de ellos, empujando a Nikolai, quien no pareció molestarse.

— _Hey!_ ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —cogió una bolita de papel, y se la lanzó a Lovino, dándole en la cabeza, aunque no con fuerza.

—Iban de maravilla hasta que terminaron y de nuevo tuve que regresar en este maldito lugar. —le respondió, arrojando su mochila a uno de los asientos que estaban disponibles. Se agachó y recogió la bolita, la cual estrujó en su mano.

—Lovino viene de Italia. —le contó. —Estas vacaciones se fue con su familia a Nápoles. Subía tantas fotos a las redes que hasta me daba envidia de no estar ahí.

—Chico nuevo. —Todos voltearon a la puerta. Allí estaba un sujeto de cabello castaño y una bandita en la nariz —Sí, el que está a lado de ti, vampireso. —respondió al ver a Nikolai señalando con el dedo a Patrick. Frunció el ceño, molesto por el apodo que le habían dado.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se había metido en un problema? ¡Pero si no había hecho nada! ¿O tal vez le había hecho algo sin querer a ese sujeto? ¡Oh no!

—Ese es el lugar de Arthur. —lo sacó de la duda. De nuevo mencionaban a Arthur. —No te lo tomes a mal, pero es conveniente que te cambies. Se pondrá de malas si te llega a ver sentado ahí.

—Jack tiene razón. — le dijo Nikolai. —Si quieres, puedes sentarte a mi lado. —señaló una banca vacía, casi al fondo del salón, cerca de la ventana. Aceptando la oferta del rubio, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su nuevo asiento. Había otros dos chicos platicando. Uno de ellos era el de lentes que había visto en donde las listas y comentaba que qué ventaja tendría que Jack no estuviera en el grupo si de todas formas todo el tiempo estaría dentro del salón platicando con "el idiota" de Gilbert.

Nikolai lo seguía, arrastrando consigo a Lovino quien intentaba en vano que lo soltara de la parte de atrás del cuello del suéter. No lo logró.

—Ahora que estamos todos, déjame presentártelos. Él es Vash, viene de Suecia. —señaló a un rubio de ojos verdes y que tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Al escuchar a Nikolai, pareció que le explotaría una venita de la frente.

—¡Suiza! ¡Soy suizo, no sueco, con un demonio!

—Es casi lo mismo, ambos países empiezan con S y son neutrales desde como el comienzo de los tiempos. —se excusó, rodando los ojos. Parecía que le divertía fastidiarlo.

No le dio tiempo de protestar a Vash ya que continuó con la presentación, señalando al chico de lentes: —Él es Roderich, es de Austria, como Mozart. Y es pianista, como Mozart. Solo que sin el talento. —al decir sacó la lengua a modo de burla, ganándose un "tonto" por parte del austriaco. Lovino, a su lado, comenzó a reír.

—Y él es nuestro "querido y adorable" Lovino, de Italia. —Le pasó su brazo por los hombros, haciendo demasiado énfasis en los adjetivos usados en el italiano.

—¿Nuestro? ¿Querido? ¿Adorable? —Roderich lo miró incrédulo, levantando una ceja.

—Es más adorable el idiota que se llama a sí mismo héroe y su risa rompe-timpanos que el malhumorado italiano que tengo enfrente. —soltó Vash sin siquiera mirarlo, pues buscaba algo en su mochila.

—Vete a la mierda. —le sacó el dedo de en medio a Vash y se giró hacía Nikolai, empujándolo. —Y no soy adorable, soy guapo.

Al otro lado del salón estallaron en carcajadas tres chicos. Gilbert y otros dos, a los que Patrick reconoció como los que gritaron desde atrás cuando revisaban las listas. Lovino apretó con fuerza la bolita de papel que aún tenía en la mano. Se giró y la lanzó con fuerza, dándole al albino directo en la cara.

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA, MALDITOS!

Sin darse cuenta por su enojo, cogió el recipiente que tenía sobre su pupitre el suizo y tomó uno de los trocitos de comida que estaba desayunando. Pronto su irá desapareció y se concentró en el sabor de lo que estaba comiendo.

—Está delicioso. Podría acostumbrarme a la comida de Lily.

Patrick no supo ni como, pero es menos de cinco segundos Vash sostenía su tenedor a escasos milímetros del cuello de Lovino. Todos estaban callados, pero Patrick notó que no estaban para nada sorprendidos.

—No vuelvas a mencionar a mi hermana, a la cual, por cierto, no tienes derecho de llamarla por su nombre.

—Deja de actuar como un tonto, complejo de hermana. —pidió Roderich, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, mirando aburrido la escena.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera para asimilar lo que había pasado cuando la conversación regresó al tema de las presentaciones.

—Solo falta que le presentes a tu novio Stefan. —se mofó Vash, notando con gusto como a Nikolai se le subían los colores a la cara.

—¿Quién es Stefan? —preguntó Patrick.

—¡E-es un amigo! —respondió rápidamente Nikolai. Su cara parecía una bombilla. —No está con nosotros en el grupo este año ¡Te lo presentaré después!

Para ocultar su sonrojo le arrancó de las manos la gaceta a Roderich, abriéndola en cualquier página y simuló leer. De nuevo un "tonto" se escapó de sus labios.

—Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre. —comentó Lovino. Tenía razón, no lo habían presentado a ellos. Tras decirles su nombre y recibir un apretón de manos de cada uno de ellos Vash añadió:

—Disculpa a Nikolai, es pésimo presentando a las personas.

—Eso no es cierto. Solo que ustedes son demasiado fastidiosos conmigo. —se defendió, aun con el rostro oculto en la gaceta.

—Supongo que aparte de nosotros, no conoces a nadie más.

—Deja que yo me encargue de presentarte al resto de la clase. —intervino Lovino. Se aclaró la garganta. —Allí están la patata maloliente de Gilbert, el degenerado de Francis y el idiota de Antonio. Son el trío estúpido. Aléjate de ellos para que no se te pegue su estupidez.

Desde el otro lado del salón Francis, que estaba cepillando su rubio cabello, pareció escuchar a Lovino, pues se giró hacia él y le mandó un beso, provocando que el italiano temblara.

—Es tan desagradable. —susurraron al mismo tiempo Vash y Lovino. Tras unos minutos en la que ambos chicos intercambiaron palabras (que consistían en decir lo más odiaban del francés), Lovino miró el pupitre en que había estado sentado Patrick, para entonces preguntar:

—¿Creen que venga el cejotas?

—¿Por qué no vendría?

—Nunca llega tarde.

Roderich revisó su reloj de muñeca, confirmando que efectivamente ya estaban atrasados tanto el profesor como Kirkland. Por un breve instante parecieron confundidos por eso, pero Vash le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros. Patrick sentía curiosidad porque ya había escuchando varias veces ese dichoso apellido, pero al ver que los demás le restaron importancia, desistió. Después sabrían de quien hablaban,

Minutos después estaban en círculo comentando lo que habían hecho en vacaciones, invitando a Patrick a que también el contara como habían sido sus primeros días en Londres. Recién comenzaba con su historia, el profesor llegó al salón y todos fueron a sus respectivos asientos. Esa clase y las siguientes consistieron en presentación y explicaciones sobre la materia en sí, así como la forma de evaluación. En el transcurso de las horas Patrick ya sabía el nombre de sus nuevos compañeros y con quienes haría equipo en algunas asignaturas.

Al sonar la campaña que indicaba el final de las clases, Patrick salió del salón escuchando como Roderich estaba feliz con el primer día ya que Jack estuvo callado casi todo el tiempo. Él también iba feliz, pues para ser a penas el primer día notó que al menos había un reducido grupo de compañeros con los que podría encajar bien. Claro, era muy pronto para saber si podrían ser amigos, pero al menos no estuvo solo durante el transcurso de las clases. También llevaba mucha tarea que no se haría sola, y como había prometido llegar temprano para ayudar con las cosas de la despensa que no había acomodado el día anterior, se despidió de sus compañeros.

* * *

 _Nuestro pequeño saltamontes irlandés ya encontró a sus futuros amigos. Por cierto, lo de que Lukas es tanto el presidente del consejo escolar como el capitán del equipo de ajedrez lo saqué del otro fanfic que tengo, donde Alfred es el protagonista. Sin embargo no ocurren en el mismo AU._

 _Rumania: Nikolai Popescu._

 _Bulgaria: Stefan Dimitrov._

 _Saludos y nos leemos pronto *les manda amor*_


End file.
